PreTear: The New Legend
by Valkiria
Summary: Yugioh AU Story. The story PreTear gets a new twist on it with the gang from yugioh playing the characters. Shounen-ai. Rated T for later on.


Hello all! Being the bored person I am, I have come up with another story.

Anyway, this fic is an AU of Yugioh and PreTéar. Yes. I was really bored. And I thought it'd be nice to try something different. Anyway, I will warn you all that some of the canons will be out of character to how they normally are. You don't like that, then too bad. –smiles–

Anyway, time for the story.

**Chapter One: Awakening**

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sunlight sparkled on the clear water below. The large lake, surrounded by glorious trees and other plant life seemed to glitter, nothing disturbing its mirror-like surface. A Kuriboh, a strange little creature with no mouth, sat on a rock sleeping.

There was a noise and its eyes opened lazily, making a 'bree' sound.

Suddenly, a bush caught flame and the Kuriboh make a sound in alarm, jumping to its feet and backing away. The fire soon spread, the area soon engulfed in the fiery destruction.

At one end of the lake stood a great crystal. It was the colour of the ocean, and seemed to tower high into the air. The flames soon spread to this towering behemoth, encasing the base.

Animals could be seen fleeing the area, their terror clear.

The crystal darkened to a blood red, spider-web cracks appearing along its surface. The air seemed to grow thicker, dark miasmic energy oozing off the crystal like a disease. It appeared to poison everything around it, the lake turning dingy and black. The remaining trees withered and died, sucked of their life force.

The crystal seemed to shudder, one massive crack splitting the darkened stone down the middle.

It was beginning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's escaped hasn't he?"

"…Yes."

"Shit. That ain't good."

"No. It is indeed not."

The four voices filled the silent air, the sound drifting across the now devastated lake and it's surroundings. They belonged to four men, each of them standing at the edge of the lake. The first to have spoken, a young man with extremely spiky golden hair and tanned skin, seemed to bite his lip in worry. His clothing was strange, to you and I at least. Draped in black, the man wore a black-feathered cloak, the neck of it decorated with rib bones. On his shoulders, used as shoulder plates, were the front halves of two skulls. His shirt was long-sleeved, and the pants he wore were only slightly loose. He wore a belt, made of hard brown leather, decorated with the bones of those who had past on. He also wore black boots. Violet eyes seemed to scan the area for a few more seconds, then he turned to he who had spoken second.

"Bakura, shouldn't we summon the other Guardians?" Malik asked, shifting his cloak a little. A light breeze rustled through, carrying with it the lingering smell of decay and turmoil. Bakura frowned, nodding. His silvery hair was swept into his face by the breeze but he ignoring it, kneeling. "Jiyuu Guardians of this place, come forth."  
There was a sound and three bodies started to shimmer into view. The first, a small boy with raven black hair. He wore a short-sleeved T-shirt and long pants that was not unlike the colour of the rainbow, with curling vines all over his body. He also wore green sandals. The boy looked like what you might imagine a fairy to look like. He smiled and waved at everyone, getting to his feet. "Hi everyone!" He rubbed his nose, going to stand over by the tallest of the four original men.

The next to appear was a boy whose looks were surprising similar to that of Bakura's. Their eyes were a different colour, the boy's brown and Bakura's blood red, and his hair wasn't as spiky as Bakura's, but other then that, they could have been twins. He was wearing short blue pants, a long-sleeved, midnight blue shirt, and had a soft blue cloak that appeared to have the consistency of water. He wore shoes made of the same material as his shirt, though they were slightly tougher. He smiled softly and rose, nodding to everyone shyly. His clothing seemed to shimmer, like sunlight on water, but this affected no one, as they were quite used to it.

Finally, the last boy shimmered into solidity. He was only a little taller then the first to appear, and his tri-coloured hair stood out. The mix of black, maroon and yellow was strange in itself, not to mention in how his stuck out. To best describe it, would be to call him a starfish, but that would be quite rude. This last boy wore dark purple robes of an apprentice Spellcaster, also wearing a cloak and armour. He wore a royal purple chest plate and shoulder plates, as well as some small protection on his hands. His shoes were of the same royal purple and were reminiscent of a knight's boots. He yawned sleepily, rubbing an eye. "What's going on guys?" He asked.

Malik gestured to the blackened area behind the three boys and they gasped. The youngest out of them, Mokuba, pouted a little. He was the one dressed as a fairy, and he looked quite concerned at the state in front of him. "Oh my, did the Prince get away?" He asked, looking to Bakura's look-alike, Ryou.

The other nodded, "It looks like it…" He sighed softly, "The water is hurting."

"Everything is hurting, Ryou."

The boy jumped, looking over to who had spoken. It was Seto. He hadn't spoken since commenting on how bad it was that the Prince had escaped. Looking at the scene almost coldly, his icy blue eyes glanced at his comrades. He was probably the most stern of the group. He was clothed in a pale blue, wearing clothing that was similar to Malik, but seemed to signify dragon armour. His cloak looked to be great wings, and was both a cloak and armour. His feet were clad in slightly pointed boots, the same blue as the rest of his clothing. He scoffed a little and walked off, heading for the Bridge of Light. The Bridge was a gateway. They had to hurry, or they wouldn't be able to stop the Prince of Destruction from spreading Akuma seeds on the world they protected, the planet Earth.

The other guardians shook their heads, quickly following after Seto. In truth, Bakura was their unofficial leader, but he was distracted somewhat at the moment. "Hey, Seto, wait up!" The last guardian to be mentioned ran after the retreating figure of Seto, grabbing his cloak and grinning a little. "Hoi Seto, how rude not to wait for me," the slightly younger man stated. He wore the armour of a warrior of old times. Not a lot of metal, but plenty hard leather that is difficult to penetrate. His messy blonde hair fell in his eyes as he walked in step with Seto, his smile gone now. Even he knew this was a serious matter, and Joey was the joker in the group.

One by one, the guardians stepped onto the Bridge of Light. The last was Bakura. He stopped, glancing back at the black mark on their homeland, the beautiful Atetenia. His grey-black clothing made him look like a soldier and his eyes hardened. He stepped into the Bridge, disappearing from sight. They had to stop Fenrir before he destroyed everything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Breakfast time guys!!" The cheerful voice echoed through the small house, answered quickly by a multitude of voices. Or rather, animal sounds. The owner of the voice got to his feet, brushing some dust off of his jacket. He grinned, watching as a small swarm of animals came from all sorts of places. There was a dog and two cats.

Yami laughed softly as the dog, named Jazz, jumped up, licking his face energetically. Jazz was a mongrel dog that Yami had saved from getting run over a few days ago. His fur was black and he was rather dopey, but he was sweet, and loved Yami to no end. "Morning guys," Yami said, moving his hair out of the way. It was tri-coloured, a mix of maroon, black and yellow and sat all spiked up. Despite the look of it, the hair was natural.

One of the cats mewed loudly and pounced on his leg, purring softly. The other, who was much older, yawned lazily, sluggishly waking over to his food ball. The older one was a Blue Burmese, his blue-grey fur faded to a tarnished bronze colour. His name was Chess, short for Cheshire, as he seemed to smile all the time, despite not being an actual Cheshire cat. Yami had had him for many years now. He and his mother had gotten him when Yami was young.

The other, a young female kitten by the name Tart, was a tortoise-shell and white. Yami had only gotten her recently, having found her abandoned two months ago.

Yami had a habit of finding hurt or abandoned animals and taking care of them. Then he would find them homes, so that they could have a good family. He enjoyed it; it was nice being able to help.

He rubbed Chess's back gently before heading out, closing the door behind him. As much as he loved his friends, they had to stay in the small (or rather, large for the three of them) house so that they wouldn't get lost. He looked around, sighing softly.

Before Yami stretched acres of land. Trees and gardens dotted areas here and there, but it was difficult to see where the property ended. From the air, Yami knew he would simply look like a small smudge. Heck, the _house_ would look like a small smudge, he'd probably look more like an ant.

"Master Yami, breakfast is being served."

Yami jumped, startled out of his musings by a young man standing a few metres away from him. He was dressed like a butler, his eyes emerald green and his hair a chocolate brown colour. "Oh, it's you Hotaru," Yami said, laughing a little. The other seemed very skilled in showing up out of nowhere, and Yami was still getting used to this little trick. "Ok, thanks. I'll be there in a minute."

He smiled and hurried towards the giant house about a two hundred metres away. However, calling it a house did it no justice. It was a mansion, and had probably cost more money then most people made in their entire working lives.

Yami sighed, shaking his head. He hadn't always lived here. Hell, just a few months ago he and his father Sugoroku had been living in a tiny apartment, with barely any money. Yami had spent most of his time either working or at school, while his father had sat at home drinking sake and staring into space. Sugoroku used to be a novelist, and he was quite famous at the time. But after Yami's mother died, Sugoroku had seemed to just lose his touch with story writing. Yami had been looking after his father, instead of it being the other way around.

Then he'd fallen in love with Toshiko, and the two had gotten married not long after that. Despite the rumours that were around, Toshiko and Sugoroku loved each other to bits, and tended to act like a pair of lovesick schoolgirls. Yami had to admit it was sweet though, and he was happy for them.

He was shaken out of his thoughts once again as he opened the front doors of his new home. Yami still had trouble walking around the place. It was so huge, and even after three months of living here, he hadn't been able to explore every part of the mansion.

Hotaru seemed to appear by his side, though this time Yami was slightly more prepared. "Master Ya-"

"Neh, I've said before to juts call me Yami, Hotaru," the young man said, grinning at the other. "I've never been one for formalities, and it sounds kinda silly calling me 'master' Yami." Yami winked and pushed open the doors to the dining hall.

His father and stepfamily were already there, having started to eat without him. He didn't mind; he was late after all. "Good morning everyone," Yami said cheerfully, walking past his stepmother and Sugoroku, nodding to them. Yami went to sit next to his two stepsisters, Anzu and Shizuka. Anzu seemed to smirk, but continued to eat her eggs. She was a pretty loud person, and Yami and Anzu didn't really get along. She was the older of the two sisters, and looked a lot like her mother. She had light brown hair cut to just above her shoulders and big blue eyes. Next to Anzu was Shizuka. Shizuka was a couple of years younger then Anzu, and had the same brown hair, though hers was a lot darker. Her eyes were a burnt almond colour, the same as her father's. She also had his facial structure, which had always been somewhat feminine. She sat quietly, not really ignoring everyone, but not conversing. That was normal; Serenity rarely spoke. She was often alone, both at school and at home.

Yami smiled at Toshiko, trying to pretend he hadn't seen her slightly annoyed look. Well, he could always apologise for being late after breakfast. He was hungry! Sitting down on his chair, he yelped as it gave way. Yami crashed to the ground, wincing in pain. "Damn, that friggin' hurt," be grumbled, picking up a broken chair leg. Upon inspection, he discovered that it'd been sawn nearly completely through. He frowned, getting to his feet.

"Yami."

Yami looked up, blinking. "Yes Mother?" He asked, a little cautious at her severe tone. "You need to watch your language young man. I don't want you to say such uncouth words again, understand?" Toshiko frowned at him and Yami nodded. "Yes ma'am," he replied, rubbing his backside. He heard a small snicker and his purple eyes flickered over to Anzu's face. She was smirking, and it was quite obvious she was trying not to laugh. 'So it was you who did this,' Yami thought, a look of irritation crossing his face.

Anzu's smirk seemed to grow, but she ignored the look, carrying on with her breakfast as if nothing had happened.

Yami grumbled softly under his breath, then thanked Hotaru when he brought him another chair, this one safe of sabotage. Yami sat, smiling. Finally, he could eat.

"I'm done."

Shizuka rose to her feet, having finished her breakfast already. She pushed her chair in and walked off, headed for where their ride to school would be waiting for them.

Anzu glanced at her younger sister, "Hmm….I think I'm done as well," she said, also rising.

"In that case, shall we go for a walk around the grounds, Sugoroku?" Toshiko asked, smiling at Yami's father. "Sounds good to me!" Sugoroku said enthusiastically, getting to his feet. The two began to leave, and Sugoroku paused. "Sorry Yami. I'll see you after school. Enjoy your breakfast!" He waved a little, then the two lovebirds disappeared through the doors, heading out to the gardens.

Yami sighed softly, left alone once again. He ate his food half-heartedly, taking his time. "Ummm…Yami?" Hotaru tapped Yami lightly on the shoulder and indicated to his watch. "Oh crap!" Shooting to his feet, Yami thanked Hotaru quickly and ran to the front, yanking open the doors. "Wait for…me…" Yami sighed, watching the car that was his ride to school left up the driveway, disappearing out of sight quickly. He could've sworn her heard laughter too. "Damn it Anzu…" He sighed, running a hand through his hair, making his was down the front steps. "Well, I guess there's no beating around the bush, I better start walking." Rolling his eyes, Yami headed down the long driveway. Damn, he was going to be so late for school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami walked swiftly down the street, trying not to look at the names of the businesses everywhere. Mutou, Mutou, Mutou. His last name was _everywhere_.

Back before Toshiko had re-married, everything had been named after her husband's last name, Hojo. But now, everything was named Mutou this or Mutou that. It was crazy. Yami risked a glance up, spotting the Mutou Cinemas. "Geez…..Rich people are strange," he murmured, shaking his head. He didn't see the point of it, but he didn't exactly have a say. And besides, it would have seemed rude, among other things.

Yami looked at his watch and winced. If he didn't hurry, he wasn't going to make it in time! He sped up, running quickly through the streets. He vaguely heard a couple of people say hello to him, but he didn't know the people, so sort of smiled and nodded, but continued without stopping. Yami turned into a side-alley, using it as a short cut. He went about half way but stopped, a sort of dread filling him. Suddenly, there seemed to be fire in front of him, right by his feet. He yelped and jumped back, but the fire wasn't there anymore. "…The hell?" He murmured, looking around to see if anyone had seen his strange behaviour. Shaking his head, he started running again. "Crap, gotta stop getting distracted like this."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eww, is that an Akuma seed?" Mokuba asked, pointing to a black circular pod. It had thick veins all along the surface, and pulsated with evil energy. There was a small circle in the middle, but Mokuba couldn't work out what it was for. He, Ryou and Yuugi had found the pod on the floor of an abandoned building, and now the three of them surrounded the seed, looking at it with a mixture of curiosity and horror.

"Get away from that seed you idiots!" Bakura's harsh voice startled the three into looking up. Bakura had just appeared, and yanked Mokuba back from the seed. "Has it woken yet?!?!" He blinked, seeing it hadn't. A look of relief, then he warned Mokuba and the other two to stand back. The circle in the middle had just opened, and a blood red eye stared up at them all. Bakura swore loudly, summoning some of his sealing magic, surrounding the seed. He had to get rid of it before it woke properly. The seed seemed to shrink, soon engulfed in the magic. "Yuugi, get the Black Pendant."

The younger boy nodded, pulling out a necklace from under his clothing. It was a simple pendant necklace, with a big purple-black stone in the centre. Bakura moved the seed with his magic, over to the pendant, and the Akuma seed was sucked inside.

"That was lucky," Bakura mumbled, shaking his head.

"Show off," Mokuba muttered, folding his arms and looking a little sullen. "_I_ found the seed," he grumbled. Though he wouldn't admit it, Mokuba was kind of glad that Bakura had gotten there. He wasn't all too sure what to do about the seeds.

"You guys alright?" He asked, giving them a quick glance, before turning around as the other Guardians showed up. They were all dressed in everyday clothing now, not their Guardian attire. Given the appearance of some of the clothing, it was understandable.

"Yes Bakura, we're fine," Yuugi said, smiling at the other. Bakura nodded slightly and started to walk off. "Hold on Bakura," Seto said, grabbing the other's arm and forcing him to stay put.

"There are probably Akuma seeds all over this city. There's no way we'll be able to find them all before they wake up," Jounouchi said, frowning lightly. After all, that was the third seed they'd found already, and they'd been miles apart from each other.

"Looks like we need the PreTéar's help after all," Malik said softly, glancing at Bakura. Bakura frowned, shaking his head. "No, we don't need his help," he said stubbornly, folding his arms and glaring at Malik.

"But Bakura, you _know_ our powers are nowhere near strong enough to defeat woken Akuma seeds by ourselves," Seto said, looking a little annoyed at Bakura and his stubbornness.

"No PreTéar!" Bakura replied, practically yelling at the four. Ryou cringed a little and sighed, shaking his head.

"Our fight against Fenrir and these stupid Akuma seeds has only just started Bakura," Jounouchi said, clearly annoyed with their 'leader'. He glanced at Yuugi, who was fiddling with the pendant silently. "Even Yuugi's powers won't last for long."

Mokuba nodded in agreement, moving over to Jounouchi and lightly dragging Ryou and Yuugi with him. "We're gonna go find the PreTéar," Jounouchi stated, turning and walking off, the three others going with him.

"Wait for me Jounouchi, I shall come as well," Seto said, briskly walking after them. He glanced back at Bakura, shook his head a little, then continued walking.

Malik paused, staying next to Bakura for a few seconds. "...Bakura…?" He said softly, looking to the other with concern. Bakura turned his head away, glaring off into space.

Sighing softly, Malik understood, leaving him to be on his own. He walked after the other five, a little lost in his musings.

Even after the Guardians had left, Bakura remained where he was, "I don't want things to happen once again…" He said softly, teleporting away from the spot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mokuba smiled, turning on his charm. He wasn't quite a little kid, but he wasn't exactly a teenager either. He grabbed the hands of teenagers that passed by, all of them male. Despite it being a strange thing to happen, the guys didn't seem to mind that much, since Mokuba made them think of a little brother they might or might not have.

The other boys watched him from the corner end of a store, half hidden in an alley. They almost looked like they were playing a game, the way they keep sticking their heads out and peeking at where Mokuba was.

No one seemed to have reacted to Mokuba the way that the Guardians needed, but Ryou and Yuugi was still in high hopes.

"Mokie's play is pretty good," Yuugi commented, watching the shorter boy suck up to everyone in the crowds. Despite his height, Yuugi was the oldest out of the three, though he was still younger then Malik, or any of the other older Guardians.

Ryou nodded, only half of his face poking out from their hiding spot. "Yeah, hopefully there will be someone in this big crowd of people. Surely one of them is the PreTéar," Ryou added.

The two blinked as Mokuba started running this was, eyes wide. He'd accidentally gone into the wrong crowd, and now some high school girls were following after him. "Aww, isn't be cute?" One commented, having managed to ruffle his hair before he could get away. The others nodded in agreement, murmuring similar words.

"Uh oh, " Yuugi said, looking worried, "I don't think that's good."

Mokuba ran passed, the girls hot on his heels. A small hand stuck out of an empty alley, grabbing Mokuba's collar and dragging him out of the line of fire. The girls didn't seem to notice, thinking he'd just hidden in the crowds. "Aww, where'd you go cutie?" One of them said, giggling.

Mokuba struggled, fighting whoever it was that'd grabbed him. "Hey hey, calm down Mokie, it's just us!" Ryou said letting go of Mokuba's shirt. "Boy, am I glad to see you two," Mokuba commented, rubbing his head. "Those girls are mean!" He sighed, looking at the crowd. "And I didn't find anyone who got a shock of energy when I touched their hand," he added after a bit, rubbing his nose, looking thoughtful.

Ryou nodded lightly, looking around. "Maybe we should try somewhere else?" He suggested. "Maybe we just didn't look in the right place."

Yuugi nodded in agreement. "Yeah! We'll be sure to find the PreTéar, we just need to keep looking!"

"Bree!" Yuugi blinked and giggled, pointing to Ryou's head. "Ryou, I didn't know Kuriboh came with you," he giggled, pointing to the little furball creature sitting quite happily atop Ryou's head.

The white-haired boy blinked, pulling Kuriboh off. Ryou and Yuugi grinned at each other, Ryou hugging Kuriboh. The two were friends after Ryou had saved Kuriboh from being picked on by some of the other ones. Though he hadn't realized it had come with him. "Bree! Bree!" Kuriboh said cheerfully, nuzzling against Ryou's cheek.

"I thought you guys were tryin' to find the PreTéar?" Jounouchi teleported to where the three were, folding his arms. "We don't _have_ time to waste you mob."

"Sorry Jounouchi," Yuugi said, glancing at Kuriboh, "We got distracted. We'll go now." The three nodded and quickly ran off, looking for more people to touch their hands. Jounouchi shook his head, grinning a little. Malik appeared next to him, arms folded a little, though not because of irritation of impatience. "They're still young, let 'em have a little fun Jou," he said, nudging Jounouchi's arm. "You used to be worse then that."

"I know I know. I just don't want 'em to get hurt," Jounouchi replied, nodding. "'Sides, we really need to find the PreTéar, or we're going to be able to do jack all about the Akuma seeds. And with Bakura being the idiot he is…"

Malik shrugged, walking out into the crowd. "We'll deal, we just have to find the PreTéar as quickly as we can." The spiky haired man disappeared into the throng, though stood out a little due to the colouring of his skin. He manoeuvred through the crowd easily, inconspicuous

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bakura sighed, letting his hands rest deep in his coat pockets. He wasn't sure where he was right now, but the area was deserted. Good. He didn't want to run into anyone right now. Frowning, he sensed the Prince's power and looked around, noticing a tree with a branch that was blackened and dead.

Frowning, he moved towards the branch, touching it lightly. It crumbled to a blacked dust, falling off the tree. "Damn," be muttered, shaking his head.

He turned to leave, but the hedgerow of a garden near him started to rustle. Bakura tensed, his body moving into a fighting stance. "Akuma seed?" He wondered, moving closer. The bush continued to rustle, and Bakura was just about ready to summon some magic to fight, given the uneasy feeling he had, when Yami jumped out of the bushes, accidentally right on top of Yami. Yami let out a squeak of surprise as he crashed into the other, the both of them falling to the ground.

He winced, rubbing his nose in pain, "I'm so sorry!" Yami's eyes widened, staring at Bakura. 'Wow…He's kinda hot,' the young Mutou thought, almost forgetting he was sitting on top of Bakura like he was. He continued to stare at Bakura, gob smacked.

Bakura winced, rising a little. "Dammit, that hurt," he said, annoyed. "The hell is your problem?!" He shoved Yami off of him, causing the other to fall back. Bakura got to his feet, dusting himself off and looking pissed off. "Bloody hell, there are limits to idiocy!"

"Hey, what was that for? I said I was sorry!" Yami complained, sitting up again. He rubbed the back of his head, blinking a little. "Geez."

"You jumped out of a freakin' bush, crashed into me and you didn't even think I wouldn't be just the slightest annoyed, you idiot?" Bakura replied, glaring at Yami.

"Damn boy, I thought you were going to kill me."

Yami's eye twitched and he got to his feet, glaring at Bakura. "How dare you! Don't you have any manners?! You could have at least asked if I was alright, instead of throwing me to the ground," he said angrily.

"Hey, I could say the same for you short-fry," Bakura replied. 'He looks a lot like Yuugi,' Bakura thought, 'Though Yuugi's got a much better personality then this twit!'

"You nearly crushed me you imbecile, when you came flying out of that stupid hedge."

"What?!" Yami looked insulted, and he had every right to be. He was not heavy! He glared at Bakura. "Anyway, what were you doing snooping around Mrs. Haruta's house? Were you spying on Mrs. Haruta's daughter? Oh, I get it, you're a peeping tom!" Yami smirked, thinking he'd caught the other. "What? What the hell are talking about? And why the hell are you jumping outta bushes for huh?"

"Don't change the subject," Yami replied.

"You're the one changing the subject!!" Bakura glared at Yami, his patience more then thin.

Yami ignored the glare, turning to the house. "Miss Himeka-chan!! You're being watched!!" He called out, using his hands to project the sound louder towards the house.

"Why you little brat!" Bakura went to grab Yami's arm, but the other took a step back. "Don't you even think about it!" He punched out quickly, Bakura managing to block the blow.

When their hands connected, there was a bright light and a small blast of energy. Yami blinked, finding himself on the ground yet again. "What was that?" He wondered. His watch started beeping. "Oh crap, now I _am_ going to be late!!" Yami got to his feet, running passed Bakura. "You're lucky I have to go. Get out of my way!!"

Yami charged off down the street, desperate to make it to school on time.

Bakura stood, staring at his hand with a mixture of surprise and disgust. "No way…it's not him…Surely?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well…there we go. First chapter is done. Tell me what you guys think ne? I'd really love some feedback on what you all thought about this. And sorry if there were any spelling mistakes . I went through and checked as best I could, but we're all human.


End file.
